Anonymous
by Megane Princess
Summary: Just a cutsey Momo Hana Fic... I am not finished yet, I am using this to test my theory of better story development if told by more than one main character.. Im getting confused and its hard. oh well anything for fun.
1. GIFT

*** ANONYMOUS ***

A bleach fanfic

Hanataro Yamada/Momo Hinamori

Romance/Comedy

Rated: T

**…...**

Chapter 1: **Momo**

I sighed from the alley way, there he is again. Always with his kind smile and a soft wave… Oh okay, he's gone now, he is going out with some of the guys from his division to celebrate his birthday. Don't take me wrong or anything, I'm not stalking Hanataro, he stays in the house too much, that's not any fun. Well, it is his birthday after all; maybe I should get him a gift… But what should it be and how should I go about giving it to him?

I rushed to the tenth division's barracks to get to Masumoto's room.

"M-Matsumoto-san?" I was out of breath; I was running as fast as I can so I do not waste a second of time during my rare window of opportunity while Hanataro-kun was out of his house, which is the perfect chance to proclaim my feelings.

"Hey-lo there, love!" Matsumoto took me into her arms and I yelped as my head slipped into her cleavage. When I started flailing my arms all about, Matsumoto gasped and said, "Oh! I'm so sorry, dear! I got a bit too carried away. I should remember NOT to hug people shorter than me…" She let me go and I gasped for air as she asked, "What are you up to today, hun? You know it's Hanataro's birthday…" Matsumoto winked at me while she stated the obvious. "Are you thinking about getting him a gift, you sly dog?" I blushed and stared at my change purse. I had grabbed it because it had contained a small sum of money, of which I was going to use for Hanataro's gift. I nodded my head quickly and spoke softly before Matsumoto could speak again.

"Yes, that's what this money is for. I wanted to give him a gift, that's all."

Matsumoto had a gleam in her eye then spoke, "You should leave a sexy note right on his door, and a bottle of expensive sake with a rose petal path leading to the bedroom…" I got a chill that went straight through my spine. I have a bit of a vivid imagination, so I could view exactly how Matsumoto viewed this in her little mental theater. "Where you would be wearing exactly nothing but a few red bows and YOU could be his present!" Masumoto smiled a big cheesy smile as she saw me cover my nose, since it was gushing blood. I gave a quick bow to Matsumoto and I ran off to the store. I know what I'm going to get Hanataro for his birthday.


	2. SEARCH

*** ANONYMOUS ***

A bleach fanfic

Hanataro Yamada/Momo Hinamori

Romance/Comedy

Rated: T

…**.**

_Dear Hanataro Yamada,_

_I have loved you since the moment our eyes first met. Your blue eyes swept me away into an ocean of great longing that I have never felt before. Your birthday celebrates one more year of life, I am also celebrating that you are alive because you are the reason I keep living. Seeing your smile warms me on the coolest of nights, and your voice give me chills on a hot summer's day. I love you. And I hope you enjoy your gift._

_Love,_

…

Chapter 2: **Hanataro**

I have read this note so many times I lost count. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever read, I can't believe that someone thinks this of me, the runt of the litter. This must have been some sort of cruel joke the guys must have set out while I was out with my comrades. But this gift is too perfect… And this handwriting is too beautiful. I could feel the presence of love on this page, the passion she put into these words. Unless I'm just imagining things, fantasizing; but I could swear this is Momo Hinamori's handwriting… She's so beautiful and kind. She also has the loveliest smile… If only if I could see it more often. But I could never be sure, the person could be someone absurd like; Rangiku Masumoto, whose immature sex-themed jokes and constant shrewd behavior disgusts me. Even if I did fall into her sick trap, maybe a day or two later I'd walk in on her with some other guy wrapped around her sick little finger. I cringed with the thought as I stared at my gift. It was an assortment of candy and various goodies and it looked so colorful and vibrant. It looked really tasty! I was glad that Rin Tsubokura didn't notice this laying around… I had a sudden idea. What if it wasn't intended for me...? Since many people get me and Rin mixed up, this could be for him! Everyone knows how much he loves candy. But I shook the idea out of my head. Sometimes good can come for me too! I smiled then started my search to find my secret admirer.

I asked around to find out if anyone had seen the mysterious gift giver, but they were all dead ends.

_Please__, oh please, don't let this be a prank…_

That thought kept flowing through my mind as I put my hand over my heart, and I heard the note crunch underneath my hand. To put my paranoia at ease, I walked to Masumoto's room in the tenth squad's barracks. I stared at the door as I heard Masumoto and another persons' voice snickering from behind the door. They were obviously drunk. If Masumoto was trying to reel them into her fishhook of disaster, and he wasn't too interesting to suit her needs, she would get him and herself drunk to "spice" up the conversations. She laughed loudly as I knocked on the door. After a few minutes, she opened the door. She looked absolutely terrible. This guy must be as boring as a pet rock because she was wasted. Her red hair was unruly, her clothes were a jumble, and she smelled strongly of sake.

"Heeyyy cuttie!" Masumoto stuck her face in mine, her breath smelled hideous.

"Soo….. Didja get your GIFT?"

I glared at her, at least I tried to, and I don't think she could comprehend a glare in her intensified drunken stupor. Then I asked slowly,

"Masumoto-san, did you get me this gift?" I kept my hand on my heart; I could feel it slowly crumple, just like this piece of paper.

"Psshh naw, I aint write yhuu no love lettahh! Tiny MeeMee,"

"Momo?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeeaaahh Momo, she came byy askins about youuu… she said somefin about a note… but its 'asposed tah be secret… SHHH!"

She drunkenly put her alcohol smelling hand over my mouth and put one over hers and she laughed loudly. I had on a look of utter surprise that my dream was coming true.

"Weell… I'll let yahh love birds have funn… I gotta friend in the other rooomm byezz" Masumoto slammed the door in my face as I stood there in shock.

"Momo Hinamori is MY secret admirer."


End file.
